Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) or gaming devices provide a variety of wagering games such as slot games, video poker games, video blackjack games, roulette games, video bingo games, keno games and other types of games that are frequently offered at casinos and other locations. Gaming machines can be relatively large and heavy, and can present injury risks if not manipulated properly. Gaming machines can also be relatively complex, having a variety of mechanical and computer components that may require periodic servicing. Accordingly, room for improvement exists.